Persistence
by desiress
Summary: Eren Jaeger, un jóven de 15 años que entró duro para ser un soldado de la Tropa de Reclutas 104 y luego unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento para acabar con todos los Titanes y cumplir sus sueños pero al parecer no podrá ser como él lo espera... Debido a que se le acusó por ser una amenaza para la humanidad por convertirse en Titán es puesto bajo el mando y vigilancia de Levi Acke
1. Prógolo

**Prólogo:**

A veces tenemos que enfrentar muchas cosas en nuestras vidas; muertes, sueños rotos, caídas, cobardías, desesperanza, falta de confianza, falta de libertad, deseos que quizás nunca se hagan realidad… Son cosas que hay que enfrentar cada día o que algún día llegarán...

 _Como el día que nos ocurrió a nosotros._

 **Año 845:**

En este mundo, las ciudades viven dentro de grandes muros para ser protegidos por unos seres gigantescos que devoran a las personas, llamados: Los Titanes.

Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, vivo en el muro María del distrito Shiganshina junto a mi hermana adoptiva Mikasa Ackerman y mi gran amigo que por cierto lo considero como mi hermano menor Armin Arlert. Entre los tres vivíamos con grandes sueños, conocer el mundo exterior, el qué habrá más allá de las murallas… Armin incluso me habló sobre que había mar, agua de fuego, hielo y entre otras cosas extrañas pero que sería un alago conocer.

Todos creíamos que estando protegidos por las murallas íbamos a estar a salvo de los titanes, que ellos nunca podrían derribar el muro pero… todos nos equivocamos.

Un día apareció un Titán; llamado el Titán Colosal que para no nuestra suerte era más alto que el muro. Hizo un agujero en el muro y luego desapareció pero dio el paso completo a los titanes a entrar y obviamente; devorar a la mayoría de las personas, incluyendo a mi madre.

Desde siempre he querido unirme a la Tropas de Reclutas y ser parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento, mi misión es aniquilar a todos los Titanes sin que quede alguno, por vengar a mi madre y para que ninguno destruyan mis sueños y para lo que nací; Conocer el mundo.

 **Año 847:**

Junto a Mikasa y Armin ya comenzamos nuestro entrenamiento militar, hay hartas dificultades por las cuales debemos pasar pero eso no me impide el querer llegar a ser un soldado y acabar con todos los Titanes.

Cada día nos entrenamos duro para ser más fuertes y cambiar nuestro destino y el de las nuevas generaciones donde ya no haya más Titanes y ser libres al fin.

Por mi cabeza siempre se me pasa la imagen de mi madre siendo devorada por un Titán sonriente; con mi padre no recuerdo lo que pasó, tengo imágenes borrosas sobre la última vez que estuve con él.

 **Año 850:**

Ya han pasado 5 años después del último ataque de los Titanes, entrenamos duro durante 3 años y ya estamos listos para aniquilar a cada uno de ellos y para evitar que la humanidad se extinga por completo.

Ya graduados comenzamos nuestra primera misión que al parecer fue…

Un completo desastre.

Solo recuerdo que apareció de nuevo el Titán Colosal, rompiendo parte del muro como la última vez que lo hizo. Cuando estuve a punto de darle en la nuca él desapareció de la nada y como la última vez dándole paso a los Titanes.

Recuerdo haber sido atacado por un Titán, quién me cortó la pierna y tengo imágenes borrosas de haber salvado a Armin y ser tragado pero… ¿Cómo es que sigo vivo? ¿Por qué tengo mi mano izquierda y mi pierna derecha de nuevo? ¿Fue eso un sueño?

Ahora me encuentro en un calabozo, atado. Incluso fui a la corte, no entiendo por qué; por lo que escuche me convertí en un Titán… ¿será verdad eso?

La corte me puso a cargo del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, un oficial de la Legión de Reconocimiento: **Levi Ackerman**.

Fui golpeado por él durante la corte, aunque no lo recuerdo bien porque quedé inconsciente.

"Te quedarás aquí, _mocoso_."

Fue lo que escuché de él, su mirada es fría y seria, su voz neutra y autoritaria, sin expresar nada, su rostro tampoco expresa algo, más bien pasa siempre serio y con una mirada a veces de odio.

Para ser exactos no es demasiado alto, debe medir unos 1,60 cm. Bastante pequeño pero con una fuerza increíble, se desconoce cuanta es la cantidad que ha matado a Titanes solo y en equipo.

Es Líder del Escuadrón de operaciones especiales, junto a sus miembros Petra Ral, Erd Gin, Gunter Schultz y Auruo Brossard, los cuatro son unos de los mejores de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

"C-Capitán" – Dije con un poco de miedo a Levi, debía admitirlo, él me da miedo.

Él solo me miró con frialdad. – "¿Qué?" – Preguntó sin interés alguno.

"E-Esto… Me preguntaba… ¿Por cuánto deberé seguir en el sótano y seguir amarrado?" – Ciertamente estar en un sótano amarrado sin casi ninguna luz visible es algo horrible. Creía que no era libre estando rodeado de un muro y de los Titanes pero esto... es peor que no tener libertad, tienen miedo de mí y de mi poder de transformarme en Titán, algo que no debería ser así, yo no soy aliado de los Titanes pero todos me ven como un enemigo y amenaza…

Nadie confía en mí.

"Te quedarás aquí hasta que yo lo diga, quizás te quedarás aquí para siempre."

 _¿Para siempre? ¿Fue eso lo que dijo realmente?_

Levi se sentó en una silla que se encontraba cerca de mi cama. – "Por el momento Hanji quiere experimentar contigo y con tu forma de Titán, para eso servirás por ahora." – Hange Zoë, sargento de las tropas de Exploración, alguien completamente extraña que tiene una adicción a los Titanes.

" **HEEEEEEY EREEEEEEN**!" – Pude suponer de inmediato que se trataba de ella, por ese grito de emoción y entusiasmo. – "Hoy voy a examinarte un poco." – Dijo con una voz escalofriante, al parecer para mí lo fue.

Ella se acercó un poco a mí, acercando su mano a mi boca. Inconscientemente traté de atacarla, queriendo morderla… No fue algo que yo quería hacer, no sé cómo lo hice pero reaccioné de esa extraña manera, las cadenas al menos me impidieron causarle algún daño y ella logró reaccionar enseguida.

Yo me asusté, mirando hacia el Capitán Levi, yo sabía que él me golpearía o algo, además su cara lo decía todo y fue así.

"Y-Yo lo s-siento." – Dije con angustia, quizás nadie me cree pero…

 _Tengo miedo de mí mismo._

"Un lo siento no sirve para nada." – Él me agarró del pelo haciendo que lo miraba directo a los ojos. – "Ahora mismo podría matarte, ¿sabías?" – Mientras decía eso él puso una de sus cuchillas sobre mi cuello, presionando un poco. – "Para mí eres solo un mentiroso que niega ser un aliado de los Titanes, no confío para nada en ti y no entiendo por qué no estás muerto si tuvieron que haberte matado a penas se enteraron de que eres un mons–"

"Levi!" – Hanji interrumpió mientras sacaba la cuchilla que tenía Levi sobre mi cuello. – "Su reacción puede ser necesaria para mi experimento, puede ser la reacción de un Titán que se siente atacado y eso es… ¡ASOMBROSOOOOO!" – Dijo con gran entusiasmo.

Levi suspiró y me soltó, mirándome directo a los ojos. – "Te has salvado por esta vez pero… ten en cuenta que algún día te mataré."

Yo solo tragué y asentí con la cabeza, era lo único que podía hacer.

El Capitán Levi y Hanji dieron la vuelta y se marcharon. Apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada, tratando de dormir pero no podía dejar de pensar lo que estaba ocurriendo y me preguntaba por Mikasa y Armin… Si es que siguen vivos o los hayan matado por mi culpa o hayan sido comidos por los Titanes.


	2. Anhelo

Los días eventualmente para Eren se habían vueltos eternos, perdió la noción del tiempo, sus ojos se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, sus muñecas le dolían por las cadenas que lo prohíban de cualquier tipo de libertad alguna. Su vista no era muy clara en el lugar que se encontraba pero sí podía oler el olor a humedad y suciedad; podrido. Lo único "bueno" que Eren podía considerar es que tiene su propia cama y no duerme en el suelo pero sí, tenía bastante frío y hacía frío, se sentía solo además.

Eren no es alguien de estar solo en alguna parte, siempre ha estado acompañado de sus "hermanos" como él los considera: Mikasa y Armin. Con un entre cerrar y abrir de ojos se le vino a la mente un recuerdo…

Antes de la aparición del Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazonado en el año 845, donde junto con Mikasa y Armin anhelaban siempre en conocer más allá de los muros, conocer el océano, la arena helada, etc. Cosas que al parecer ya están más lejanas de cumplirse pero ahora no son los Titanes quienes se lo impiden… más bien los mismos humanos, quienes temen de él.

Su única compañía era un soldado que lo vigilaba, le traía la comida y cada vez que Eren quería ir al baño éste lo llevaba pero no era del todo amigable. Lo único que hacía el soldado era ignorarlo y dormir, a veces quejarse de tener que estar vigilando a un monstruo, la comida se la tiraba haciendo que esta se diera vuelta en el piso.

" _Esto apesta más que ser comido por un Titán."_ – Pensó. No era algo que pensaba en serio pero para él ya había perdido en su totalidad su **libertad**.

Cerró ligeramente los ojos.

" _Eren."_

 _Escuchó lejanamente pero hizo caso omiso._

" _¡Eren!"_

 _Volvió a escuchar. Le llamó la atención aquella voz; más bien él ya lo conocía._

 _Estaba confundido ente si tenía los ojos abiertos o no, o si estaba en una realidad o un sueño._

" _¿Quién me llama?" – Preguntó en voz baja mientras sentía algo cálido sobre su mejilla._

" _Abre los ojos, cariño."_

 _Hizo caso y abrió los ojos lentamente, su visión era borrosa al principio pero cuando logró enfocar sus ojos se ampliaron y quedó completamente mudo… era su madre._

 _Ella le sonrió gentilmente. – "¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿Te estás rindiendo?" – Preguntó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Eren._

 _Eren miró hacia abajo, en sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza. – "¿A qué te refieres con eso?" – Frotándose contra la mano de su madre._

" _Eren, puedo verlo todo, he visto todo lo que has sufrido, todo lo que has luchado, lo que eres ahora… Tú no eres un monstruo."_

 _Él la miró un poco sorprendido por un momento. No le daba demasiada importancia a que le dijeran que es un monstruo pero sí que lo juzgaran y vieran como una amenaza, tratándolo como enemigo siendo que el enemigo… está afuera de los muros._

" _M-Madre… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer para que me crean? Yo…" – Miró por unos momentos hacia abajo y luego cerró ligeramente los ojos. – "¿Es para esto lo que nací? ¿Para ser tratado como un enemigo? ¿Quitándome mí libertad? Si es así yo… hubiera preferido morir en tu lugar, no soy importante."_

 _Ella suspiró profundamente, tomando con ambas manos la cara de Eren y juntar la frente con la de él. – "No digas eso, cariño. Tú eres importante porque por algo naciste en este mundo, demuestra tu potencial, demuestra tu poder contra el enemigo, demuéstrales que eres un humano, demuéstrales cuánto vales y el valor que tienes. Nunca te rindas, este es solo el comienzo."_

A Eren le recorrió una lágrima sobre su mejilla, él iba a responder pero un fuerte llamado le hizo volver a la realidad de golpe.

" **Oi, mocoso**." – Vio a Levi frente a su cama, sosteniendo una vela. – "Te estoy llamando de hace rato, es de completa falta de educación ignorar, ¿Lo sabías?"

Eren estaba un poco aturdido por lo que le ocurrió recientemente, no respondió, algo que a Levi le hizo molestar bastante.

"Oi" – Volvió a decir, con un tono más frío y fuerte. – "Te estoy hablando, debes responderme a menos que quieras que te quiebre tus dos piernas." Levi amenazó.

Eren en respuesta cerró los ojos, sonriendo levemente. – "Haz lo que quieras…" – Susurró.

"Eres un maldito mocoso, no trates de desafiarme." – Levi se acercó a él, algo que odiaba era que le respondieran y no hicieran caso a sus órdenes. Agarró del pelo a Eren. "Si no te has dado cuenta estamos los dos solos y soy capaz de matarte."

"¿Matarme?" – Susurró en voz baja pero Levi pudo escucharlo claramente. Eren sonrió maliciosamente, algo extraño se veía en sus ojos… Ojos llenos de ira, se veía el fuego en sus ojos, lleno de coraje. "Mátame después de haber aniquilado a todos los titanes."

Levi se sorprendió un poco por la mirada de Eren, que transmitía furia. – "¿A qué se debe eso?" Su agarre fue más fuerte ahora para mantenerlo quieto.

En estos momentos no era completamente Eren, era más un titán sin ser convertido pero se notaba en su cara que algo distinto había en él. Su fuerza estaba siendo como la de un titán que logró romper las cadenas de sus muñecas, quitando la mano de Levi y balanceándose sobre él y agarrándolo por los brazos fuertemente.

Fue un acto inconsciente.

Levi se quedó perplejo pero esperó a algo que le dijera Eren, era la primera vez que lo veía actuar de esta manera, siempre lo vio asustado, como un cobarde, una mirada inocente, siempre impulsivo pero esta vez fue distinto, por primera vez de cuando lo conoció. Alguien que incluso temía de él.

"No te voy a matar…" – Susurró Eren. – "Yo no soy capaz de matar a algún humano, quizás tú y los otros me vean como un enemigo pero para mí el enemigo está allá afuera, más allá de esos malditos muros que nos prohíben de la libertad, no voy a dejar de luchar, si tengo que luchar solo entonces lo haré, de alguna manera voy a escapar y matar a todos los titanes por mí cuenta pero tenlo en cuenta… **¡NO VOY A DEJAR DE LUCHAR!** "

Levi dio una ligera sonrisa pero no era de felicidad.

"Eso era lo que estábamos esperando a que dijeras, Eren." – Dijo una extraña voz proveniente de la oscuridad.

Eren reaccionó y al darse cuenta que tenía a Levi de los brazos se asustó de un principio y lo soltó por completo, alejándose de él. La extraña persona se mostró, no se trataba ni más ni menos del Comandante Erwin Smith.

Erwin sonrió. – "Al fin te muestras lleno de coraje y valentía, decidido. Era eso lo que estábamos esperando de ti." – Dijo mientras estrechaba su mano hacia Eren.

Una extraña manera de querer hacer reaccionar a Eren, a través del dolor, de amenazas.

Era un poco confusa la situación, cada día se volvía más confusa. Eren miró desconcertado a Erwin, confundido por completo.

"¿D-De qué se trata esto?"

Levi se incorporó, sacudiéndose la ropa con ambas manos, le dio asco caer en un piso tan sucio. – "Eres un idiota eh, Eren." – Se acercó a Erwin frunciendo el ceño. – "No hay nada qué entender, nosotros no te íbamos a matar solo esperábamos tu respuesta de lo que quieres hacer."

Erwin asintió. – "Exacto, quiero que te unas a la Legión de Reconocimiento, esto será un secreto de entre los tres, están bajo la vigilancia de Levi debido a la corte, es por eso que deberás pasar con él todo el tiempo."

"Lamentablemente tendrá que ser así…" – Levi se le acercó con una mirada furiosa y agarrándolo de la polera de Eren. – "Solo por este maldito plan dejé que te balancearas sobre mí pero si vuelves a tocarme te voy a hacer sufrir tanto que lamentarás haber nacido y preferirías ser comido por un maldito titán, mocoso" – Eren solo asintió frenéticamente bastante nervioso, Levi lo soltó y tiró al suelo mientras Erwin se acercó a Eren.

"Te trajimos de hace días al antiguo cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento, no te has dado cuenta porque este calabozo es igual al de la prisión y te trajimos mientras dormía." – Erwin caminó hacia las escaleras. – "Sígueme." – Dijo mirando hacia Eren y comenzado su camino hacia las escaleras.

"S-Sí." – Contestó rápidamente mientras iba caminando detrás de Erwin. Miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando asustado por Levi, quien lo miraba directo a los ojos y fríamente.

Erwin lo guio hacia el comedor del cuartel, donde estaban ahí sentados Petra, Erd, Gunther y Auruo. – "Bien, a ellos ya los conoces." – Dijo sin darle alguna importancia alguna. – "Saben bien como es la situación, no deben matar a Eren."

Los cuatro al mismo tiempo suspiraron decepcionados, para ellos Eren si es un enemigo y también tenían miedo de él. Muchos comentaban que Eren es un enemigo y aliado de los titanes, es fácil llenar la cabeza a todos con ese tipo de cosas.

"Yo ya debo irme. Eren siéntate junto a ellos." – Éste asintió y se sentó junto a ellos incómodamente. Erwin miró a Levi. – "Vendré en 3 semanas más ante alguna nueva información y para hablarles sobre la nueva expedición." – Dijo mientras se iba.

A penas Erwin se fue los cuatro del escuadrón de Levi se pararon y se fueron a sentar en otra mesa, lejos de Eren, Levi también les siguió sentándose junto a ellos. Fue algo de falta de cortesía pero Eren lo entendía un poco, además no le afectó en lo absoluto… Solo miraba por la ventana preguntándose qué están haciendo en estos momentos Mikasa y Armin.

"Capitán." – Susurró Petra a Levi quien solo la miró esperando qué iba a decir. – "¿Enserio tendremos que estar con este monstruo?" – Preguntó en voz baja dirigiendo la mirada hacia Eren.

"Sí. Así ha quedado decidido, tenemos que lograr que controle su poder como titán."

"P-Pero… ¿Dónde dormirá?" – Preguntaron los cuatro a la misma vez. – "¿Seguirá en el sótano?" – Agregó Auruo.

Levi negó con la cabeza, cruzando los brazos. – "Él no dormirá en el sótano, ya no es conveniente, puede romper las cadenas con esa fuerza sobrehumana, podría escaparse si duerme en el sótano o incluso…" – Miró hacia los otros. – "Podrían matarlo o secuestrarlo."

Erd tragó saliva. – "¿Entonces?"

"Él dormirá en mi habitación, pondré otra cama ahí." –

"¡C-Capitán eso es peligroso!" – Petra gritó, logrando la atención de Eren.

"Está bajo mi vigilancia, soy el único que sería capaz de matarlo… por eso está bajo mi responsabilidad y eso Erwin lo sabe mejor que nadie." – Se levantó de la mesa dando unos pasos y luego mirar hacia los otros. – "No se preocupen por nada."

"E-Entonces…" – Susurró. – "A-Aquí dormiré…"

"Así es, mocoso." – Escupió Levi, bastante molesto mientras se metía entre las sábanas y se dormía dándole la espalda al otro. Le parecía bastante molesto tener que compartir su habitación con Eren pero fue otro acuerdo de la corte.

Eren era consciente de que si enloquecía el Capitán Levi lo mataría al instante. Sería un desafío despertar y darse cuenta que sigue vivo aún. Tambaleante caminó hacia su propia cama que estaba a centímetros de la de Levi. Su preocupación no era tener que dormir en la misma pieza que Levi, más bien era que en cualquier momento Levi lo mataría y ahí sí sería un problema.

Se metió entre las sábanas pero permaneció sentado. Su cama estaba pegada a la ventana, algo que le fascinó. Sus ojos pegados en la hermosa luna que se hallaba en el oscuro cielo, las estrellas también le dieron una gran hermosa e inexplicable vista. Debía admitir que el paisaje era demasiado hermoso.

"¿C-Capitán Levi?" – Preguntó verificando si él ya se había quedado dormido pero como respuesta solo obtuvo una mirada de reojo por parte de Levi, esperando a que el otro le hablara. "E-Esto… ¿Podría salir a caminar afuera por un momento?

Levi dio más la mirada hacia el otro, en su rostro sin expresión alguna. –"¿Por qué saldrías a caminar afuera ahora?"

"Porque…" –Volvió su vista hacia la ventada, sus ojos pegados en la luna. "…La vista está hermosa; la luna, las estrellas, las nubes… incluso la luna está tan brillante que le da un hermoso destello a todo." –Una gran sonrisa se le formó en su rostro. La última vez que vio un paisaje tan hermoso como este fue hace 5 años… junto a su madre.

Levi se quedó mirándole por un momento antes de responder, por la sonrisa de Eren no parecía que tuviera algo malo en mente. Tendría que confiar en él. –"Si puedes." –Respondió mientras se levantaba de su cama y hacía su camino al baño para cambiarse de ropa. "Pero…" –Dijo mientras se quedaba parado en el umbral de la puerta y miraba al otro. –"Pero tendré que ir contigo." –Lo dijo bastante molesto. Dio un portazo en la puerta, sí, era frustrante tener que levantarse a las 22:09 p.m para tener que acompañar a un 'monstruo' que está a tú cargo y que eres responsable de él y de cualquier acto que cometa.

Eren quedó perplejo y con un poco de culpa pero tenía razón en algo que se le vino a su mente… Es fue elección de Levi en acompañarlo.

"Que cosa tan horrible" –Gruñó Levi mientras se limpiaba el zapato que para su mala suerte le cayó barro.

Eren solo lo observó, evitándose la risa hacia el otro.

Se habían adentro más de lo esperado en el bosque como si… ¿estuvieran en la busca de algo? Podría ser eso pero ninguno de los dos conocía este lugar pero explorar no les causaría algún tipo de daño, además no había titanes, eso es demasiado bueno.

Un brillante resplandor le llamó la atención que llegaba al final del bosque. Por impulso Eren caminó rápidamente hacia esa dirección, ignorando a Levi que le ordenaba ir más lento pero por curiosidad ignoraba. Tenía la intuición de que algo 'hermoso' había ahí, sus instintos nunca le fallaban.

Y era ahí, un hermoso lago, los destellos de luna haciendo que se viera más brillante. El agua era tan clara que podía reflejarse en ella. Miró hacia Levi que aún reclamaba y se había demorado en llegar, debido a sus 'piernas cortas'.

"N-No crees que esto es hermoso." –Miró con entusiasmo. –"Mira, es bellísimo este lugar."

Levi observó. Sí, tenía que admitir que es un hermoso lugar pero odiaba este tipo de lugares, malos recuerdos se le venían a la mente. Dio una profunda observación; el viento resoplaba cálidamente. Sería un buen lugar para descansar pero no habría tiempo para eso.

"Es repugnante." –Negó, miles de recuerdos se hallaban en su mente, recuerdos por malas decisiones que él mismo había tomado. Se dio la vuelta y con voz seca y fría habló. –"vámonos." –Ordenó mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso al cuartel.

A Eren no le quedó más remedio que hacer caso, frustrado, no había apreciado del todo la hermosa vista pero podría dejarlo para otro día.

" **!Maldición!** " –Escuchó gritar a Levi. Se había preocupado un poco, pensado que algún accidente le había ocurrido pero… había caído sobre el barro y esta vez Eren no pudo contener su risa, ganándose una gran mirada de odio. –"Así que te gusta reírte, eh mocoso asqueroso." –Dijo mientras agarraba del brazo a Eren con fuerza.

Por parte de Eren esperaba ya una fuerte golpiza pero no, no fue así.

Levi con fuerza lo empujó hacia el charco de barro que él había caído. –"Ahí tienes para que te sigas riendo." –Después de eso se limpió un poco, haciendo una mueca. Le parecía asqueroso estar lleno de barro.

Por otro lado, Eren que se levantaba del barro con un gran gruñido. Su cara además llena de barro. Nada que hacerle.

Después de lavarse y lavar su ropa al fin hizo su camino hacia la cama, abrazando las sábanas que a su parecer eran muy suaves. Cerró lentamente los ojos, eran ya pasada las 01:00 a.m.

" _Eren, debes escucharme."_

" _P-Papá, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es eso?" –Miraba con horror. Las imágenes eran entre cortadas y borrosas._

" _Eren, si quieres salvar a Mikasa, a Armin y a los demás debes saber cómo controlar este poder."_

" _¿D-De qué estás hablando?"_

" _Cállate y solo hazme caso."_

 _Podía sentir que inconscientemente se retorcía en su cama, quejándose en voz baja y sudando un poco. No podía despertar además. Su respiración se volvió entre cortada y de sus ojos caían lágrimas. ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese? ¿Por qué no podía despertar?_

 _En algún momento podría sentir que iba a morir, morir en un sueño simplemente._

" _Eren."_

 _Sintió un leve susurro de su nombre y una cálida caricia en cabeza que lo hizo calmar pero… ¿Quién había susurrado su nombre? ¿Quién le había acariciado? ¿Era parte de su sueño?_


	3. Resplandor

Un fuerte grito hizo que tanto como Eren a Levi también lo hiciera saltar del susto y abrir los ojos de golpe. El grito al parecer venía de la cocina y era de Petra por su voz. Levi fue quién se levantó primero a ver lo que pasaba, Eren pensó en quedarse acostado aún pero era inevitable no preocuparse por los demás, algo que a veces que él mismo admitía que no era bueno.

Siguió a Levi pero de lejos hasta el comedor. Los gritos se hacían más frecuentes y se escuchaban más cerca. Al llegar al comedor Levi fue quien habló.

"¿Qué diablos ocurre?" –Preguntó entre gruñidos. Mirando frustrado y enojado hacia Petra quien se encontraba arriba de una mesa.

"¡C-Capitán!" –Su voz era temblorosa y entrecortada. –"¡Hay un ratón!"

Eren no pudo contener la risa, temerle a un ratón no era la gran cosa.

Levi por su parte miró hacia Eren arqueando una ceja, Petra hizo el mismo gesto, después de todo de quien se estaba burlando era de ella.

"Cállate." –Ordenó en seco, con una voz tan temible que a Eren le dio miedo, y eso que Levi le respondió dándole la espalda. –"Que cosa más asquerosa que hallan ratones, se supone que al llegar hicimos una gran limpieza, habrá que hacerlo de nuevo, bájate de la mesa, Petra, eso es asqueroso." –Dio la vuelta para mirar a Eren. –"Tú mocoso te encargarás de sacar la maleza afuera y Petra encárgate del comedor, que quede limpio y limpia bien esa mesa, miles de veces."

"Sí Capitán" –Respondió Petra con una voz apagada.

Levi dio unos pasos. –"Andando." –Le ordenó a Eren que sin responder caminó atrás de Levi.

Le había llamado la atención de la manera de actuar de Levi y sobre todo que parecía cierto que es un maniático por la limpieza, por lo que había escuchado. Connie había comentado sobre eso.

"Oi." –Eren aterrizó al fin, estaba atrapado en sus propios pensamientos. Dirigió su vista hacia Levi que por la expresión en su rostro se veía bastante enojado. –"¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?" –Fue hacia Eren, entregándole implementos de limpieza, no le dio ni tiempo a Eren para responder. –"Anda afuera y saca la maleza, luego de eso ve a darle comida a los caballos."

"S-Sí Capitán."

Eren fue por la maleza primero como se le fue ordenado; en un recipiente de madera mediano fue poniendo cada una, no era tanto trabajo, al menos prefería estar sacando la maleza que estar limpiando todo el comedor como Petra, Auruo tuvo que limpiar todas las ventanas, Erd todos los cuartos, Gunther las paredes y Levi… él fue a una reunión junto al comandante Erwin, no habló sobre qué se trataba, solo dijo que tenía una reunión y se marchó en su caballo.

Ya finalizado su trabajo fue hasta la caballeriza a limpiar el lugar, darles comida a los caballos y peinarlos si le quedaba tiempo. Comenzó por sacarlos y darles comida a fuera mientras ordenaría y limpiaría todo. –"Que aburrido…" –Se dijo en voz alta, de todas maneras nadie lo escucharía.

"Si hace las cosas bien te daré un regalo, Eren." –Esas palabras se le vinieron a la mente, recordando a su madre, que siempre le decía lo mismo.

"¡Mamá odio hacer este tipo de cosas! Son para mujeres."

"P-Pero ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? Que machista eres, Eren."

Eren rio recordando esa aquella vez, donde fue la última vez que vio a su madre que lamentablemente ese día fue devorada por un titán.

Siempre lo recordaba, esa maldita escena donde su madre fue devorada por el titán sonriente pero esta vez quisiera recordar la veces que estuvo con ella, las veces que lloraron juntos, las veces que rieron juntos, las veces que lo regañaba por meterse en problemas y que fuera Mikasa quien siempre lo defendiera, sentirse protegido entre sus brazos, sentir ese amor y cariño que una madre solamente puede darte.

Movió su cabeza, quitando todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no era tiempo de deprimirse, era tiempo de terminar el trabajo, además ya ha pasado desde mucho que eso ya pasó.

Ya luego de terminar de limpiar entró a los caballos, dejándoles comida y agua. Dada la ocasión también los cepilló, uno por uno. Un fuerte rugido proveniente del cielo y un gran destello hizo que lo pillara por sorpresa a él y a los caballos que se alteraron un poco.

Salió de la caballeriza a observar qué ocurría, qué habría sido ese destello y para su descubrimiento había comenzado a llover, más bien una tormenta. El viento soplaba con fuerza, la lluvia caía con rapidez y los relámpagos eran de vez en cuando pero luego de un momento pararon.

Por inercia caminó hasta fuera, su vista pegada al cielo, como si estuviera hipnotizado. Al primer dado que había dado ya estaba completamente mojado pero no le importo.

"Eren, ¿qué haces? Sabes que no puedes salir cada vez que llueve, puedes enfermarte."

"Mamá eso no importa, ¡ven!, esto es muy hermoso."

Las voces se mantenía en su cabeza y Eren seguía ahí, pegado en la lluvia. Lo estaba reteniendo, sus recuerdos los estaba reteniendo.

"Solo por esta vez lo haré, Eren."

Ya no lo pudo retener más.

Había comenzado a llover pero parecía ser una lluvia distinta a las otras, era una lluvia cálida y con los rayos de sol penetrando las nubes, dando una hermosa vista a todo. Eren al verlo por la ventana salió a fuera emocionado e impulsivamente. Mikasa trató de impedírselo pero para suerte de Eren no lo alcanzó, se le quedó mirando desde la ventana.

"¿Y Eren?" –Preguntó su madre, con los brazos cruzados, Mikasa solo como respuesta la apuntó con el dedo hacia afuera. –"Este niño tan desobediente." –Gruñó mientras hacia su camino hasta donde se encontraba Eren, quien miraba emocionado hacia el cielo, sintiendo la lluvia en su cara, al igual que el viento.

"Eren, ¿qué haces? Sabes que no puedes salir cada vez que llueve, puedes enfermarte." –Regañaba mientras fue hasta el lado de Eren.

Eren la miró, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tomó la mano de su madre, atrayéndola más cerca de él. –"Mamá eso no importa, ¡ven!, esto es muy divertido."

Carla, quien es su madre al ver el rostro de felicidad de su hijo miró hacia el cielo, tenía que admitirlo, se veía hermoso, además era una lluvia distinta a las otras. Una lluvia inexplicablemente hermosa de describir.

Ella sonrió, abrazando a Eren y mirando el hermoso cielo, esta vez no le molestó en absoluto, no le importó nada. –"Es demasiado hermoso... demasiado…" –Susurró en voz baja.

Eren se había sorprendido un poco por la reacción de su madre, esperaba que lo regañara o incluso lo llevara la fuerza hacia la casa pero a cambio de eso tuvo la oportunidad de ver a su madre sonriendo ante aquél cielo. Pocas veces la veía sonriendo de esa manera, eran escazas las veces que lo hacía, es por eso que sería un momento que jamás olvidaría.

"Eren." –Susurró sin despegar la vista del cielo. Eren la miró lentamente. –"Te amo, cariño." –Dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Por alguna extraña razón ese 'te amo' era distinto a los otros, fue inesperado además. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, abrazando con fuerza. –"Yo también te amo, mamá." –Miró con un poco de tristeza. –"Por favor, no me dejes nunca solo…" –Susurró con bastante tristeza, tener ese pensamiento, imaginarse eso le causaba bastante tristeza, ¿qué haría él sin ella?

Carla siguió sonriendo, agachándose hasta para quedar hasta la altura de Eren, dándole un cálido beso en la frente. –"Tú nunca estarás solo." –Respondió, abrazándolo más fuerte. –"Yo siempre estaré contigo, siempre te tendré protegida entre mis brazos, nunca estarás solo."

Las palabras de su madre le alegraron, demasiado. Estar con su madre era lo mejor del mundo, su mundo entero, sabía que ella era la única que siempre estaría con él, quien no lo criticaría por sus decisiones, tampoco por su formar de ser, que no lo juzgaría, que siempre lo amaría.

Siguieron abrazados, mirando hacia el cielo. La lluvia no paró en ningún momento pero los rayos de sol se hicieron más fuertes penetrando a través de las nubes, obligándolas a lentamente separarse para dar el comienzo a que un hermoso arco iris se formara.

Eren sonrió, fue la primera vez que veía un arco iris.

"¡Oi!"

Podía escucharlo pero no sabía si era su mente o era como siempre la realidad. Había caído sobre sus rodillas, su mirada aún seguía pegada al cielo.

"¡Oi!"

Volvió a escuchar pero aún no reaccionaba, estaba completamente empapado pero eso no le importaba en estos momentos.

"¡Eren!"

"Eren…"

"¿Quién me llama?" –Sus ojos se ampliaron, esa voz… era de su madre, sí, lo era. –"M-Mamá." –Susurró con tristeza, las lágrimas se hicieron más seguidas.

"¡Eren!"

"Eren…"

Volvió a escuchar, imaginándose que su madre era quien lo llamaba y que al mirarla lo iba a regañar por estar de esa manera bajo la lluvia.

"¡Eren!"

"Eren…"

Esta vez giró la cabeza hacia donde le llamaba. Su visión era borrosa por las lágrimas pero podía distinguir que era su madrea lo lejos, que se la acercaba corriendo con un cálida sonrisa como ese día, formado atrás el arco iris sin que parara de llover, cada vez se acercaba más y más.

"¡Eren despierta!" –Ese último llamado fue junto un gran relámpago que le hizo reaccionar. La hermosa imagen de su madre fue borrada, dando a su realidad y dándose cuenta que era Levi quién le llamaba, exhausto de tanto gritar y correr. Su respiración era agitada.

"C-Capitan…" –Eren susurró sorprendido mientras Levi lo tomaba por su camisa, con una cara bastante enojada.

"¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo, mocoso!? ¿¡A qué intentas jugar!? ¿¡Quieres enfermarte!?" –Levi lo soltó con fuerza, dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo hizo tumbarse en el suelo. –"¡Eres un maldito mocoso!" –Levi le iba a volver a golpear pero se detuvo al escucharlo.

"La lluvia… ¿No te hace querer llorar? O ¿Recordar algún recuerdo que sabes que no se volverá a repetir?" –Eren se detuvo un momento, volviendo a observar el cielo y sintiendo la lluvia sobre su rostro, sus profundos ojos turquesa, rara vez se veían de ese color pero este momento se veían así. –"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se puede predecir el futuro? ¿Por qué lo más importante para uno debe ser arrebatado de tus manos? ¿Por qué no se puede ser más fuerte y proteger a quien más has amado? Este mundo es muy cruel e injusto, hay millones de personas con sueños y son destruidos siempre, cada día alguien muere pero a nadie le importa lo mucho que esa persona significa para alguien, puedes estar rodeado de miles de personas pero aun así te falta la persona más importante para ti, quien llenaba tu vacío y que sin esa persona nada tiene sentido…" –Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Levi, con una profunda tristeza.

A Levi le impresionó un poco lo que decía Eren pero no por lo que decía, si no de la manera que lo decía, que esas palabras salieran de lo más profundo de su corazón. De alguna u otra forma Eren tenía razón, Levi conocía también ese dolor. Con un gran suspiro se sacó su capa, poniéndola sobre Eren y él para que no se siguieran mojando, como si fuera un paraguas. –"No lo sé, Eren." –Respondió en voz baja. –"No sigas en el pasado, si la vida te arrebató a personas importantes es porque alguien más aparecerá en tu vida, alguien que se vuelva importante para ti y llene ese vacío de nuevo pero si te quedas aquí bajo esta lluvia no lograrás saber quién es porque te vas a morir." –La voz de Levi en todo momento fue fría y seria pero aun así a Eren le impresionó que Levi dijera esas palabras y además de que ocupara su capa como protección contra la lluvia.

Lentamente se levantó del suelo, analizando cada palabra de Levi, tenía razón, no debía seguir en el pasado, duele pero por eso mismo debía luchar para que nadie más sintiera ese dolor. Secó el resto de lágrimas que le daban en sus ojos y sonrió cálidamente. Tomó la capa de Levi, ya que es más alto que él no se le haría incómodo llevarla pero en vez de ponerla sobre ambos protegió a Levi de la lluvia. –"Vamos, Capitán, se puede enfermar si sigue aquí."

A Levi le dio un poco de vergüenza, es como si estuviera burlando de su estatura y además no necesitaba ser protegido de la lluvia. Con un gruñido le quitó la capa a Eren y se la tiró a la cabeza. –"Idiota, ese eres tú, el cuartel no queda tan lejos de aquí y además tú eres quien está más mochado, el que se quedó como imbécil bajo la lluvia." –Dijo mientras hacia su camino hacia el cuartel, que para la suerte de ambos no quedaba lejos.

Eren sonrió levemente protegiéndose él mismo de la lluvia, no podía insistir, solo debía hacer caso y así lo hizo. Caminó por detrás de Levi.

Era la primera vez que hablaban de esa forma, sin que la mayor parte Levi lo tratara mal o con desprecio, lo trató como si fuera un humano y eso le hizo sentir bien a Eren.

Al llegar ya a la puerta principal Levi fue quien se estaba adentrando pero antes se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta esperando a Eren. Caminó un poco más rápido para llegar pero se detuvo de golpe al ver rayo de luz alumbrar hacia el cuartel y alumbrar posteriormente hacia Levi. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta con curiosidad combinada con emoción, sabía lo que era, era el sol quien penetró lo más profundo de las nubes y se hizo presente, obligándolas a dispersarse. Sus ojos brillaron ante esa gran belleza, aunque no paraba de llover le daba igual porque sabría lo que vendría… un gran arco iris que hasta Levi quedó impresionado por ello.

Cerró los ojos lentamente mientras un cálido viento sopló hacia él, viniéndose a su mente su madre, quien en un leve susurro la nombró, se sentía como un cálido beso de ella. Su sonrisa se amplió y antes de que Levi lo llamara como loco dio la vuelta y comenzó a entrar.

Ya era la segunda vez que veía un arco iris, aunque no fue junto con su madre pero algo le decía que desde este día algo bueno iba a cambiar y que su felicidad pronto llegaría.

Tenía la corazonada de que así iba a ser.


	4. Frenesi

Como los rayos de luz pegaron en su rostro, haciendo una mueca mientras lentamente abría los ojos y se incorporaba. Observó hacia Eren que aún seguía durmiendo profundamente. Como no estaban en alguna misión o en asuntos importantes no era necesario despertarlo.

Se levantó, tomando su ropa y fue directo a la ducha. Cada habitación tenía su propio baño pero en el caso de Levi y Eren debían compartirla; a veces se les hacía incómodo y dependían demasiado del baño para vestirse pero así eran las condiciones. Mientras Eren mantuviera todo limpio a Levi no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Levi se metió en la ducha, sintiendo la cálida agua sobre su cara y recorrer su cuerpo.

Mientras que por otro lado Eren se despertó de golpe a causa de una pesadilla, ya se había convertido en frecuente pero si es molesto. Con un gran gruñido se levantó, dirigiéndose al baño. Abrió la puerta y al mirar su rostro se volvió completamente rojo y además estaba combinada con asombro/ nervios, era Levi quien estaba desnudo.

Por otro lado Levi al sentir que le abría la puerta solo dirigió su mirada, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro pero un poco molesto porque Eren no reaccionaba. –"Oi, ¿te vas a quedar allí parado mirando aún o vas a salir y cerrar la puerta?" –Preguntó sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo; lavando su cabello.

Eren seguía plasmado y observando hasta que escuchar a Levi reaccionó, sabía que Levi después le iba a golpear. –"¡Y-Yo lo siento, capitán!"

"Tch, deja las disculpas para después y sal, es bastante molesto que te observen mientras te bañan." –Su voz extrañamente era calmada, cosa que nunca era así.

"¡P-Perdón!" –Volvió a disculparse cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Su respiración era agitada por los nervios pero no podía sacarse de su mente la imagen de Levi completamente desnudo, su opinión personal es que Levi tiene un bonito cuerpo. Ante esto sacudió su cabeza, despejando todo tipo de pensamientos e imaginaciones. Tomó su ropa y se dirigió hacia otro baño. Tendría un gran problema cuando Levi saliera de la ducha.

A Levi no le molestó en absoluto que Eren lo haya visto desnudo, quizás por el simple hecho de que los dos son hombres. Ya vestido se dirigió hacia el comedor, pensó que allí encontraría a Eren que no estaba en la habitación pero para su sorpresa tampoco se encontraba en el comedor. Nadie estaba en el comedor, los demás estaban todos durmiendo al parecer.

Sería bastante aburrido estar solo en el comedor y Levi no era alguien que le gustara estar solo, de hace tiempo que se había acostumbrado a la compañía de otro.

Se preparó un té y se dirigió la biblioteca principal, que era la más pequeña, relativamente. Tomó un libro sobre el mito de los titanes, que se había escrito años atrás, el autor se desconoce pero era alguien que suponía sobre la existencia de los titanes, lo que se creía. Para Levi ese era su único libro favorito sobre los mitos de los Titanes, creía que era el único que podía estar cerca de lo que podría ser verdad.

" _Se nota que estás enferma, Kuchel." –Dijo en un tono medio burlón hacia su hermana, que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, creía él._

" _Ella está muerta." –Respondió una voz._

 _Kenny al escucharla se dio cuenta que era proveniente de un 'bulto' que se encontraba sentado en el suelo con las rodillas abrazadas. Era un niño completamente esquelético, sucio y con pelo largo, en realidad; un desastre. Se acercó hacia él, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y despejando el rostro del pequeño para poder mirarlo. –"¿Cómo te llamas?"_

" _Levi. Solo Levi." –Respondió sin decir nada más._

" _Ya veo…" –Respondió Kenny mientras encendía su cigarrillo. Sabía que su hermana había quedado embarazada de un cliente, por su parte él como su hermano mayor le dijo que abortara por el bien de ella pero Kuchel se negó, pidiéndole que si un día a ella le ocurría algo que por favor se hiciera cargo de él pero Kenny se negó por completo, desde entonces no la había vuelto a visitar, no la vio durante 6 años y ahora que quiso ir a visitarla ella ya estaba muerta. Ese pequeño era el completo retrato de su madre. Se incorporó y miró hacia Levi. –"Debes tener hambre, ven conmigo, te daré comida y comenzaré a entrenarte para que sepas vivir en el Subterráneo." –Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar._

 _Levi se quedó sorprendido por sus palabras pero no se iba a quedar atrás, rápidamente se paró y fue atrás de Kenny, sin siquiera mirar a su madre, sin despedirse, sabía que desde hoy ya nunca más la iba a recordar._

 _Kenny lo llevó a un restaurante del subterráneo, donde todos se conocían y todos peleaban, no era un almuerzo pacífico pero a Levi no le importaba, estaba muerto de hambre, Kenny al darse cuenta se rio. –"No había conocido a un mocoso tan hambriento en toda mi vida."_

 _Levi le sonrió tímidamente. –"L-Lo siento y gracias."_

 _Esas palabras a Kenny le molestaron por completo. –"Nunca digas lo siento y tampoco des las gracias a nadie."_

" _¿Por qué?" –Preguntó sorprendido._

" _Porque todos se aprovecharán de ti después, debes ser frío, todos somos enemigos, nadie es tu amigo, nadie te va a querer, en cualquier momento te decepcionarán y ahí quedarás, sufriendo. Por es mejor uno hacer sufrir antes de que otros lo hagan."_

 _Levi asintió, no eran las palabras adecuadas para decirle a un niño pero desde ese momento que cambió y comenzó a volverse frío y sombrío. A un niño que se le dice algo hace caso enseguida y Levi eso hizo, así de simple._

 _Durante 10 años Kenny lo entrenó duramente para que Levi supiera usar su propia cuchilla, para que se convirtiera en un asesino al igual que él, un ladrón y que pudiera sobrevivir en el subterráneo, ya que en el subterráneo viven prostitutas, ladrones, mafiosos, asesinos, etc._

 _Luego de eso Kenny se dio cuenta que Levi estaba preparado para vivir solo y cuidarse de él mismo. Después de ver una pelea de Levi contra un sujeto que intentó robarle se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, dejándolo solo._

 _Levi al percatarse solo lo observó mientras lo veía alejándose de a poco, no lo iba a seguir, su orgullo le importaba, además no necesitaba a Kenny para sobrevivir. Tiene una mentalidad fuerte, cuerpo fuerte y también un corazón fuerte que nada lo haría morir._

"Capitán" –Llamaba Eren mientras también le sacudía el brazo con cuidado, tratando de despertarlo.

Levi podía escuchar su voz y que alguien lo movía. Abrió lentamente los ojos y miró hacia Eren. –"Yo… ¿Me quedé dormido?"

Eren asintió. –"Vino el Comandante Erwin a buscarlo pero al darse cuenta que usted estaba dormido pues no lo despertó y me pidió que me quedara junto a usted y que no se despertaba en 3 horas más entonces tendría que despertarlo."

"¿Qué?" –Levi estaba sorprendido, ¿tanto había dormido? –"Qué mal…" –No pudo decir que fue una siesta agradable, recordar su pasado mientras dormía era bastante molesto.

Eren había estado nervioso porque creía que Levi lo iba a regañar por el suceso anterior; el del baño pero para su suerte no fue así. Ya calmado le habló. –"Capitán, ¿hay algo mal? Mientras dormía usted se quejaba."

Por parte de Levi no hubo respuesta, es más había ignorado esa pregunta, no era de los que responde ese tipo de preguntas.

"¿Capitán?" –Preguntó, esperando alguna respuesta pero Levi le seguía ignorando. Ser ignorado no es algo a lo que a Eren le guste, es más, odia que lo ignoren. Él solo dejó de insistir y comenzó a leer algún libro que encontrara. Era una novela sobre un titán que se enamora de una mujer… algo muy fantasioso porque eso nunca podría pasar pero le parecía interesante la novela. Se sentó en otra mesa de la biblioteca, era obvio que no se iba a sentar junto a Levi.

"En una biblioteca se mantiene silencio, Eren." –Respondió murmurando sin mirarlo. Por alguna extraña razón se le hizo imposible ignorarlo por completo, además pudo haber sentido ¿lástima?, quizás no estaba en lo cierto o tal vez sí. Incluso si Eren estaba sentado en otra parte no le importaba en absoluto, su presencia bastaba como compañía.

Eren al escucharlo quedó sorprendido pero esa respuesta le hizo sentir feliz, no lo estaba ignorando del todo. Iba a decirle algo pero…

"¡LEEEEEEEEVI!" –Gritó Hanji mientras abría la puerta de un solo golpe, asustando a Eren y solo un poco a Levi. –"Al fin te encuentro."

"¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos?" –Preguntó Levi, con una voz de asesino.

"Hoy y mañana son nuestros días libres, así que hay que celebrarlo como se debe." –Hanji puso sobre la mesa dos copas y sacó un vino, uno de los más finos y caros de ese entonces. –"¡Tadá! Como te gusta."

A Levi le encanta ese vino, algo que no todos saben, incluso nadie se imagina a Levi bebiendo pero solo sus cercanos lo saben y nadie habla sobre ello. Al ver el vino sonrió maléficamente, era su única sonrisa. –"Tch, sí que sabes."

"Por supuesto." –Respondió Hanji, abriendo el vino y sirviendo en las copas, no se había percatado que se encontraba Eren ahí, observando sorprendido.

"E-Ellos… son unos alcohólicos." –Pensaba Eren, sin decir nada.

"Oi, mocoso, ¿te vas a quedar ahí?" –Preguntó Levi, ya tomando su copa y comenzar a beber.

Hanji al percatarse sonrió. –"Ven, Eren, ven a beber con nosotros."

"Y-Yo… soy menor de edad, Hanji, nunca he bebido tampoco." –Eren se levantó lentamente haciendo su camino hacia la puerta, no quería ver a dos personas como emborracharse.

"¿Y qué? Con nuestro permiso da igual eso, al diablo con esa regla, además tienes 15 y ya a los 16 eres mayor de edad, ¿qué dices?" –Insistió Hanji.

Al tener 16 años eres mayor de edad en esos tiempos, así es la ley debido a que al Rey a esa edad fue nombrado como tal. Dependía siempre de cuando a alguien se le nombrara como Rey.

Eren suspiró, caminando de vuelta hacia ellos y se sentó. –"Solo por esta vez."

Hanji llevaba más de dos copas solo por si acaso, sobre todo si al estar borrachos quebrar alguna. Se lo acercó. –"Aquí tienes y ahora…" –Fue lo último que dijo hasta beberse todo al seco y volver a servirse.

Por otra parte Levi se mantenía bebiendo en silencio… en todo ese rato llevaba ya 3 copas de vino, definitivamente ama ese vino.

Eren tragó, tomando la copa sobre sus manos y acercándola a su boca. Sería la primera vez que bebería. Tomó primero un sorbo, disgustando el vino que no le pareció tan malo, ahora entendía por qué Levi beberlo tanto y en silencio.

Ya eran las 01:40 a.m y se encontraba Hanji completamente borracha y hablando sobre los titanes, Levi también completamente borracho y diciéndole a Hanji que se callara, y Eren mareado observando a ambos. A estas alturas Hanji se tomó 6 copas, Levi se desconoce la cantidad que ha bebido pero ahora ha comenzado a beber de la botella y Eren solo 2.

"B….b…bi…en y…o me v…oy… a dormirrrrrr." – Intentó decir Hanji levantándose e inútilmente caminar hacia la puerta pero cuando lo logró salió, mientras se escuchaban golpes en las paredes.

Eren sacudió su cabeza en un intento fallido de que quizás lo mareado que estaba desapareciera pero fue inútil, al menos estaba consciente. Miró hacia Levi que continuaba bebiendo de la botella como un verdadero borracho. –"C-Capitán, deje de beber, ya es suficiente." –Eren intentó quitarle la botella pero Levi se reusó.

"No, yo quiero seguir bebiendo." –Alegó Levi, alejando la botella de Eren que insistía en quitársela.

Algo impredecible como ver al humano más fuerte completamente borracho. Eren continuó tratando de quitársela, acercándose más y más a Levi hasta llegar a cierto punto de caer sobre él en el suelo. La botella que se encontraba en las manos de Levi ahora estaba en el suelo, botando todo el resto que quedaba de ella en el suelo, no era demasiado porque Levi ya se había bebido casi todo. Eren se quedó mirando a Levi bajo suyo que no se resistió y también se le quedó mirando a Eren, mirando a esos profundos ojos que en ese momento se veían verdes, brillaban como perlas, las mejillas de Eren estaban rojas pero rojas por la combinación del alcohol y de la vergüenza. Se quedaron así por harto rato, mirándose sin decir nada como queriendo que algo ocurriera.

"¿Vas a quedarte así por siempre?" –Rompió el silencio Levi, que se dio cuenta que se estaba olvidando de cómo es él pero no fue por completo a causa de que estaba completamente borracho.

"P-Perdón." –Eren se levantó y ayudó a Levi a levantarse. Tomó la botella del suelo y la dejó sobre la mesa. Al parecer esa caída le ayudó contra lo mareado que estaba.

Levi no se podía mantener en pie, se caía, al igual que Hanji pero peor, sus piernas le eran inútiles, su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas, su cabeza le dolía. Eren fue rápido a ayudarlo, tomando su brazo y ponerlo sobre su propio hombro para cargarlo hasta su habitación… habitación de ambos.

Sin palabra alguna se dirigieron hacia su habitación. Era inútil para Levi cambiarse de ropa, por lo que simplemente se sacó el uniforme quedando solo con la camisa y los pantalones. Se metió en su cama y se acomodó para dormir enseguida. Eren se cambió de ropa y al momento que se iba a meter a su cama escuchó a Levi hablar.

"Eren…" –Susurró Levi.

"¿Qué ocurre, capitán? –Preguntó Eren deteniéndose a meterse a su cama.

Levi se incorporó, mirando hacia el otro, sonrojado por el alcohol… pensaba Eren. –"Duerme conmigo." –Dijo con una mirada fría y como orden, al parecer ebrio no es distinto a como es.

"¿Qué"? –Eren miró sorprendido y nervioso. –"Capitán… está ebrio."

"Lo sé pero no quiero dormir solo y además es una orden, mocoso." –Levi se levantó, tratando de caminar hacia la cama de Eren que al parecer era inútil por lo ebrio que estaba pero con ayuda de Eren que lo afirmó logró llegar, aunque la cama estaba a solo centímetros para Levi era una eternidad. –"Ya que tú no quieres ir yo vino." –Rio maléficamente, sin preguntar ni nada se acomodó entre las sábanas. –"¿No te vas a dormir aún?" –Preguntó impaciente.

"S-Sí." –Respondió rápidamente, al igual que se metió entra las sábanas antes de hacer enojar a Levi, no se lo querría imaginar enojado estando ebrio.

Sentir a Levi al lado se le hacía complicado y vergonzoso, además la cama era pequeña como para que cupieran dos personas, por más que intentara alejarse era imposible.

"¿Estás nervioso?" –Preguntó con sarcasmo y entre una ligera risa. Levi al estar ebrio era en cierta parte diferente pero diferente en que ebrio demuestra más. Abrazó a Eren, atrayéndolo más hacia él. –"¿Te pone nervioso esto?"

Eren dio un pequeño grito de susto, poniéndose nervioso enseguida cuando Levi le abrazó y lo pegó más a él. Sus rostros estaban cerca, eso le incomodaba a Eren, nunca había estado en una situación como esta. Tragó saliva e intentó alejarse, desviando la mirada. –"N-No hagas esto." –Susurró, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y ya no era a causa de la borrachera.

Tomó brutamente su mentón, obligándolo a que lo mirara. –"No te he dicho que puedes mirar hacia el otro lado, mocoso." –Agarró ambas muñecas de Eren, aferrándolas a la cama y al costado de la cara de Eren, se puso encima de Eren y antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar le golpeó la mejilla, ganándose un gemido de dolor. –"Cada vez que protestes serás golpeado, monstruo."

"Oye yo no s–." –Antes de que pudiera responder Levi le golpeó la otra mejilla, de una manera tan fuerte que le hizo sangrar la nariz. Quedó completamente atónito y con miedo.

"Deja de protestar, monstruo." –Rio Levi, ver a Eren asustado y temblando bajo de él era algo que le gustó. Lamió su mejilla roja por el golpe lentamente, apretando con más fuerza sus muñecas, podía sentir que Eren intentaba liberarse y, podía sentir sus lágrimas. –"Veo que eres completamente débil para ser un monstruo." –Soltó a Eren pero para su desgracia lo volvió a abrazar, con fuerza para que no se intentara escapar. –"Te tengo buenas noticias, monstruo, si le dices a alguien sobre esto da igual porque nadie le va a creer a un monstruo, además, si me entero que le has contado a alguien te voy a matar."

Un gran escalofrío le recorrió en la espalda, aún estaba en un momento de shock. Sumisamente asintió sin contestar, aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos pero su llanto era silencioso.

Apoyó la cabeza de Eren sobre su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza. –"Desde hoy… eres mío, mocoso, y es una orden." –Lentamente cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido.

A las palabras de Levi quedó sorprendido y además esa caricia... esa mano… ya la conocía, entre sueños la había sentido. La extraña manera de actuar de Levi le hacía ponerse nervioso y tener miedo. Nunca más quisiera estar con él estando ebrio, no querría repetir este día, nunca más.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras se secaba sus lágrimas. Escapar no le serviría de nada, Levi podría encontrarlo y lo mataría como fuera.

Como si nada Levi despertó, tirando lejos de Eren haciendo que se cayera de la cama. Eren gritó del susto, estando en el suelo miró con el ceño fruncido a Levi pero no se atrevió a decirle nada, le tenía miedo.

"¿Qué me miras así?" –Preguntó Levi mientras se levantaba. Sinceramente no recordaba algunas cosas pero sí cuando se metió a la cama de Eren y cuando le dijo que es de él. –"¿Qué te ocurrió en esas mejillas? Al parecer alguien te golpeó." –Exacto, Levi no lo recordaba. Eren nunca le respondió, le daba miedo pero esto a Levi no le importó. Tomó con fuerza su mentón, golpeando su frente contra la de Eren. –"Buenos días." –Fue lo único que dijo Levi antes de irse.

"¡Auch!" –Gritó Eren, al menos el golpe no fue demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente. ¿Por qué Levi actuar de esa manera? Es bruto pero no es tan malo con sus palabras. Definitivamente para Eren es extraño. Muy extraño.

Con un gruñido se levantó del suelo, frotándose la frente.

"Mañana iremos a la nueva expedición, espero que estés listo, Levi." –Bromeó Erwin mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

"Tch." –Rio maléficamente Levi, dejando su café a un lado. –"Yo nunca falto a las expediciones." –Aclaró Levi.

"Solo bromeo. Mañana junto con tu escuadrón deberán proteger a Eren aunque les cueste la vida, recuerda el objetivo de esta expedición, Lev."

"Lo sé, Erwin." –Murmuró Levi. –"Protegeré a Eren vivo o muerto, lo protegeré con mi vida."

Erwin sonrió. –"Creo que a ti sí que te interesa Eren, ¿cierto?"

"Aún recuerdo cuando lo conocí por primera vez." –Cambió el tema Levi. A él si le interesa, desde hace tiempo pero eso nunca lo iba a decir, prefería guardárselo para él mismo. Se levantó, al parecer no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

" _¡Perdón!" –Gritó con vergüenza el niño._

 _Levi solo lo miró al principio con ganas de matarlo pero al mirarlo quedó impactado con tal belleza. Esos ojos verdes profundos. Unos ojos que lo dejaron atrapado._

 _Farlan por otro lado agarró al muchacho del cuello. –"¡Deberías tener más cuidado!" –Le gritó, le iba a golpear pero fue detenido rápidamente por Levi._

" _Suéltalo." –Mandó Levi. El otro de inmediato le hizo caso, soltándolo y haciendo que el pequeño callera al suelo. Levi miró hacia Farlan por soltarlo de esa manera pero el otro solo se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia otro lado. –"¿Estás bien?" –Preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a pararse. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas para quedar a su altura. –"No llores." –Murmuró secando sus lágrimas._

 _El muchacho sollozó al principio pero las palabras del otro le ayudaron a calmarse. De un momento a otro se le quedó mirando sin decir nada, regalándole una cálida sonrisa. –"muchas gracias, señor."_

 _Levi frunció el ceño, tocándola con la yema de su dedo la nariz del pequeño. –"No soy un señor, no soy viejo."_

" _P-Perdón." –Reclamó el pequeño por el toque del otro._

 _Levi se incorporó. Había llegado a la muralla María solo para robar y matar a algunas personas a quienes se le había mandado a matar pero no contaba con encontrarse con un pequeño que le hiciera quedar cautivado, algo inesperado._

" _¿Cómo te llamas?" –Preguntó Levi._

 _El pequeño se acercó a él, agarrando una de las manos de Levi. –"Eren" – Sonrió cálidamente. –"Me llamo Eren."_


End file.
